Only Venus
by Kryz26
Summary: Si eh de mentirte que sea por una justa causa, sin testigos, solo la luna, las estrellas, el mar y quien nos acompañara siempre "Venus".
1. Chapter 1

_NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN._

_Hola de nuevo, aquí le traigo otra historia espero les guste_.

::

::

Presentando a una Casanova

.

.

.

Una habitación completamente blanca, a la derecha de la cama un ropero de roble blanco, en la cabecera enormes ventanas con unas cortinas completamente blancas que le dan un toque elegante sobre los pies de la cama un pequeño sofá blanco con los bordes cafés, en el suelo una alfombra de color crema y a ambos lados de la cama dos muebles hecho de roble café y sobre ambos dos lámparas grises y un par de libros, la base de la cama acorde al color de los muebles que están ambos lados, un colchón lo bastante cómodo con sabanas finas de color café y sobre esta se despierta una rubia que escucha el cantar de los pajarillos y después un completo silencio, se remueve entre las finas sabanas aun con los ojos cerrados y sin muchas ganas de levantarse, pero la habitación esta tan iluminada que termina por levantarse de la cama y darse un baño, después de la intensa fiesta de anoche aquella agua que recorre por su cuerpo le sienta tan bien que tarda un par de minutos más de los estimados y así sale de la ducha con la energía renovada y el cuerpo limpio, se dirige a su armario toma el conjunto perfecto para aquella tarde de trabajo y una vez de mirarse en el espejo y aprobar que es el indicado, toma su móvil de su bolso revisa sus mensaje pendientes y dirige sus pasos en dirección a la cama para solucionar el asunto pendiente que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, deja el móvil en uno de los muebles y se sienta en el costado izquierdo de la cama.

Q-con delicadeza mueve el hombro de la chica y esta abre los ojos con algo de dificultad- **es tarde** –la observa con un mechón de pelo sobre su rostro**- porque no te viste y te vas**

-esta asiste y se levanta con algo de torpeza- **siempre eres tan sutil cuando duermen contigo**

Q-se levanta de la cama para permitirle a la chica que se vista y camina en dirección a la salida- **Lauren, esta de más decir que esto queda entre nosotras ¿cierto?**

Lauren que se estaba colocando la parte inferior de su ropa interior le devolvía la mirada a quinn- **no te preocupes, queda entre nosotras**

Q-le sonríe aprobando aquella respuesta y salía de su habitación en dirección a la cocina para prepararse un desayuno ligero, unos minutos después preparando una fruta picada y un café se sienta sobre un comedor dispuesta a probar su primer bocado de aquel día, cuando la chica rubia, alta y de ojos marrón se presenta en el portal

L-**me voy, fue un gusto estar contigo quinn y espero esto se vuelva a repetir** –le sonríe con una satisfacción en su rostro

Q- **eso no pasara lauren**- su tono es frio y escueto

L-**lo sé, pero almenos deja que lo imagine**

Q- esta sonríe mientras hace un movimiento en negativa con la cabeza**- te veo en la premier, ya sabes la salida-** y vuelve su vista a su deseoso desayuno

L-con un tono dudoso llama la atención de la rubia- **¡quinn!**

Q- **si lauren**- la mira fríamente

L-**se que no sueles salir con las chicas con las que te has acostado, pero esta noche después de la premier, ahí un banquete y me gustaría que fueras mi acompañante, solo como compañeras de trabajo ¿Qué dices quinn?**

Q-**digo que si lauren**

L**-¿de verdad?-**no puede creer aquella afirmativa por parte de la rubia

Q-**tu lo has dicho somos compañeras de trabajo y no por acostarme contigo lo dejare de ser**

L-**ok, te veo esta noche en la premier y después yo misma te llevo al banquete** –muestra un alegría en el tono y en sus gestos corporales

Q-**adiós lauren**- cortante como lo era después de acostarse con alguien

La vida de quinn estaba llena de altas y bajas, en ocasiones podía ser una ególatra, calculadora y cortante y en otras ocasiones muy raras y pocas se mostraba linda, comprensiva y atenta, como la aceptación al banquete con lauren, algo extraño en quinn, resumiendo que se había convertido en una persona bastante especial por llamarlo de una manera, lo cierto era que después de acostarse con alguien solía tratarla groseramente y cortante a excepción que quisiera volver a tenerla en la cama o fuera una persona del trabajo.

Después de salir de mckinley había dedicado completo tiempo al trabajo y ahora a su corta edad era una de las actrices más solicitadas de ahí derivaba sus varias nominaciones y su asistencia a la premier de una de sus últimas películas en la que compartía créditos con lauren y otros jóvenes actores, los últimos años solo se había dedicado a cosechar fama que a su vez le traía beneficios placenteros y es que quinn fabray ahora presumía de ser una Casanova o así es como la llamaban alguno de sus cercanos amigos, decían "que no abría mujer más seductora que quinn" y era un titulo que la rubia cuidaba y presumía, de ahí que lauren amaneciera en su cama aquella mañana el motivo una apuesta o como quinn solía llamarlo una inversión placentera.

Flash Back

Eliot- **quinn… quinn…** -caminaba a un costado de la rubia en el set de grabación- **ya has pensado en lauren** – la chica estaba a varios metro de distancia conversando con una de las personas que dirigía el evento de la premier

Q- **lauren ¿Qué ahí con ella?** –su tono era de desagrado

Eliot- **que es linda y escuche que le atraen las mujeres**

Q- **ah lauren..** - su voz se elevo un poco que temió que la escucharan pero aquello que Eliot le decía la había sorprendido

Eliot-**sí, porque no lo compruebas** –su tono era tentativo-

Q- **no lo sé, no creo que ella…** -

Eliot- **quinn… quinn…-** de nuevo aquel tono que solía utilizar cuando se trataba de algo beneficioso para el o para la rubia- **acaso no entra en tus gustos**-aquel tono comprobaba que estaba retando a la rubia-

Q- **¿Cuánto quieres invertir?**

Eliot- sonreía triunfante- **1000 y esta vez estoy seguro que ganare**

Q- reía con soberbia- **no estés tan seguro**

Eliot- y con tono burlón lo soltaba- **a ella no le gustan las mujeres**

Q- **pero yo no soy cualquier mujer**

Eliot- **eso es cierto, tienes tres días para llevarla a tu cama**

Q- **me va caer muy bien ese dinero extra**

Eliot- **ve por ella quinn**- veía a Lauren caminar en dirección a ellos-

Q**- eso hare Eliot**- camino sigilosamente sin perder a su presa y la asecho sin pudor- **hola lauren**

L- **quinn ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que solo debías venir a confirmar**

Q- **te esperaba, sabes esta noche tengo fiesta con unos amigos y quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo**

Final del flash back

::

::

::

_NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN._

_Dejen sus comentarios_

_Espero les guste o disguste esta historia, ya saben cualquier cuestión ya sea buena o mala, duda o queja dejan un review… _

_Aclaro: _

_Esta historia se actualizara solo martes y viernes se que es mucho tiempo pero aun estoy considerando la posibilidad de actualizar 3 veces por día. Lo pensare._


	2. Chapter 2

**_NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN._**

::

::

_**Trato**_

_._

_._

_._

Quinn descendía de la limosina y en cuestión de segundos era cegada por camarógrafos que ya la esperaban a la puerta del lugar donde se realizaría la premier, su rutina o almenos la que una actriz debía de seguir era descender del auto posar durante 3 minutos, saludar al público posar durante el trayecto, saludar a sus compañeros y volver a posar, aquel recorrido debía duran no más de 15 minutos y quinn fabray lo llevaba en perfecto orden y tiempo. Entrar a la sala era un alivio y un gran respiro que no duraría bastante ya que encontraba al director de la película que se transmitiría aquella noche y que no tardaba en buscar una interacción con ella.

-**quinn…-**la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla y la tomaba de la cintura- **ven tú debes estar a un costado mío**

Q-sonreía sutilmente al igual que cuando llego a la mesa situada lo más cerca a la enorme pantalla y donde ya permanecían sentados algunos de los actores principales entre ellos la rubia Lauren- **buenas noches**

L-**buenas noches quinn**- su voz era atenta- **siéntate aquí**

Q-tomaba asiento y varios minutos después de estar intercambiando algunas frases con sus compañeros daban por comenzada la transmisión- **al fin**- susurro-

Lauren buscaba en todo momento tener contacto con quinn y eso lo había conseguido con unas suaves caricias por debajo del mantel, tal vez necesitada de volver a la cama de la rubia y es que si por algo se definía el nombre de quinn fabray era por ser una buena amante-

E-aquel hombre de lentes y una apariencia fachosa se encontraba sentado al otro costado de quinn y le susurraba al oído- **Creo que eh vuelto a perder**- desviaba su vista a la mano de lauren que acariciaba la pierna de quinn sin pudor-

Q-sonreía por el comentario y le guiñaba en modo de afirmación-

Transcurridos los 85 minutos de la película dieron por terminado el evento para dirigirse al tan esperado banquete cada uno en su respectivo auto. El banquete como era de esperarse era un sitio bastante amplio y lujoso, donde directores, actrices y de mas equipo solía reunirse y comentar sobre el proyecto terminado, lo que quinn nunca espero fue que aquel banquete que representaba un nuevo triunfo en su vida laboral tuviera como consecuencia un encuentro que durante varios años no había deseado e incluso evitado pero aquella madrugada el destino le tendría un rencuentro.

E- **quinn, pareces algo aburrida**

Q-sonreía de medio lado- **me conoces tan bien Eliot**

E-**bueno con esa cara todos aquí lo han percibido, ¿acaso Lauren es aburrida?**

Q-miraba a la chica rubia que seguía sentada en la mesa charlando con la misma chica de maquillaje- **digamos que si no hay una cama entre nosotras, ella es… bastante simple**

E-**no cambia quinn, siempre terminas diciendo lo mismo cuando ya han estado por tu cama**

Q-con la voz más fría y simple se expreso**-pierdo el interés**-

E-**pues entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto**

Q- lo observo extrañada por el comentario- **contigo… No creo**

E-**no quinn, conmigo no, yo hablo de otra apuesta**

Q- había llamado la atención de la rubia**- continua Eliot**

E-**pero de esta apuesta ambos saldremos beneficiados**

Q- **¿ambos?-** dijo con un tono inseguro-

E**- si quinn, tengo un nuevo libreto y me interesa una actriz de Broadway dicen que es bastante buena y me tome la libertad de invitarla esta noche, ya que le he enviado el libreto 3 veces y las tres veces me lo ha regresado, aparte se ha negado a interpretar el papel diciendo que tiene bastante trabajo y la falta de tiempo se lo impide, y ya me canse de escuchar lo mismo la quiero en mi reparto y quiero que tu quinn fabray la seduzcas hasta convencerla de aceptar.**

Q-miro a Eliot intentando buscar algo de locura en lo que había dicho, pero lo único que observo fue cordura y seguridad- **¿y eso a mí en que me beneficia?**

E- **aparte de que te acostara con ella, te daré uno de los papeles principales y una buena cantidad en dinero**

Q-**no lo sé Eliot, acostarme con ella, convencerla, dejarla y luego trabajar juntas como si nada, suena complicado**

E- **vamos mi quinni ¿esto debe de atraerte?**

Q-**no me llames así, sabes que no me gusta**

E-**acepta quinn, te prometo que el próximo año será tanta tu fama que todos rogaran porque aceptes alguno de sus personajes**

Q-**eso ya lo tengo Eliot**

E-**está bien quinn hablemos claro ¿Qué quieres para aceptar?**

Q- **quiero ser el inversionista mayoritario de la película, tendré más ganancias**

E- **quinn, eso es mucho**

Q- **ya te lo dije quiero un 50% de las ganancias, e todo caso te conseguiré a la actriz ¿tú decides?**

E- **solo al 30 % quinn**

Q-**trato… Ahora preséntame a la chica**

E- caminaba entre las mesas- **necesito que en dos semana este firmando el contrato**

Q-**por supuesto**- decía con tono soberbio mientras seguía los pasos del chico alto de lentes- **no sería mala idea que también tuvieras mi contrato**

E-el chico se detenía en seco- **estaba por aquí**- buscaba entre la gente y las mesas y después de su intento fallido giraba a sus espaldas donde quinn se había detenido- **ahí esta** –susurro- **rachel te estaba buscando…** -camino pasando a un costado de la rubia- **quiero que conozcas a una persona importante, aunque de seguro ya la has visto**

La rubia no supo que hacer ni que sucedió en los últimos minutos, su cuerpo se había tensado y solo había bastado que Eliot pronunciara Rachel para que su cuerpo quedara inerte e inmóvil sin movimiento voluntario por parte de la rubia, no tenía el suficiente valor ni fuerza para hacer girar su cuerpo 90 grados y confirmar si se trataba de la misma mujer que rondaba por su mente.

::

::

::

**_NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN._**

_Dejen sus comentarios_

_Espero les guste o disguste esta historia, ya saben cualquier cuestión ya sea buena, mala, duda o queja dejan un review… _

_Aclaro: próxima actualizo el lunes… motivo fechas festivas ja *-*_


	3. Chapter 3

**_NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN._**

::

::

**Martini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fueron varias veces en la que escucho que Eliot la llamo pero ella seguía de espaldas sin poder hacer girar su cuerpo.

Eliot- la tomaba del hombro provocando un susto en la rubia- quinn… -sonaba preocupado hasta que la rubia giro y lo miro a los ojos- ¿estas bien?- pregunto con la preocupación aun instalada

Q-si

Eliot- la miro extrañado pero no dio mas importancia- ella es rachel berry –sorpresa detrás de el no habi nadie, no supo en que momento la morena se habia ido- genial –lo dijo con un tono molesto y con la desesperación impregnada- y ahora a donde ha ido- volvia la vista a quinn- no te muevas, voy a buscarla

La rubia que había sido testigo de la reacción de la morena al verla y de el momento en que se había retirado y ahora que había comprobado quien era la mujer que le garantizaba una enorme inversión no dudo en ir detrás de ella.

Q- ¿Dónde estas rachel berry? -Susurro aun buscando a la morena entre la gente hasta que lograba localizarla en el fondo de la barra- Bingo – se acerco al lado contarrio que estaba la morena y pidió dos martiniz al mecero sin perder de vista a la morena que parecia bastante pensativa-

Mecero- aquí tiene –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Q-no dijo nada, simplemente tomo las bebidas y camino entre la gente hasta llegar a espaldas de la morena, fueron dos veces en las que se arrepintió pero recordar aquel gran pastel que se llevaría si lograba su cometido la hacía desistir- La soledad no es buena- dijo con la voz mas clara y seductora, mientras se colocaba a un costado con ambas copas en manos.

R- no estoy sola- fue escueta

Q-si, si lo estas, llevo varios minutos observándote y no se acercado nadie

R-¿Qué quieres quinn?- directa y sin rodeos

Q- le sonreía y le ofresia una de las copas- brindar por la casualidad

R-miro con extrañes la copa de vino y luego observo a quinn intentando de descifrar las intensiones de quinn, al final termino cediendo, tomo el Martini y la bebió completa mientras la rubia la observaba sorprendida-

Q- veo que tenias sed- tomaba aciento sin ser invitada- otra igual- dijo al mecero que estaba a un metro de distancia

R-no gracias

Q- no me la vas a negar rachel, no despues de tantos años y de como nos alejamos, no te puedes negar- sonrio aunque lo que mas deseaba era salir de hay-

R- ahora lo entiendo ¿Qué quieres quinn?

Q- la miro con el gesto confuso y la extrañes impregnada en cada fisura de su rostro

R-comienza- dijo y guardo silencio por unos minutos esperando las reprimendas de la rubia pero estas nunca llegaron- comienza por reclamarme porque te menti, porque te deje, porque no volvi…

Q- interrumpió el discurso de rachel porque si seguía hablando, seria ella la que terminaría huyendo y eso no estaba en sus planes- para rachel eso ya paso, solo quiero comenzar de nuevo somos actrices- hizo un breve pausa y continuo- y es seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar una y otra vez, solo quiero evitar lo que paso hace un momento, encontrarnos y salir corriendo no es la mejor imagen que podemos dar ¿no lo crees?

R- no, supongo que no- dijo no muy convencida y con el seño fruncido-

Q- vez, piensas como yo –dijo sin tomar mucha importancia a la continua extrañes que mostraba la morena- es mas te propongo comenzar de nuevo –y se levantaba de la silla seguida de la mirada confundida de la morena- pero vamos, sigue en lo que estabas antes de que yo llegara

R- con algo de inseguroidad volvió a su bebida-

Q-fueron varios minuto9s los que se quedo a la espalda de la morena, conteniendo la rabia, el coraje y la ira. Con una sonrisa volvia al costado de la morena que seguía con el mismo gesto de confusión- hola, sabes te estaba mirando desde haya- diriguia el otro costado de la barra- y me pareció que debia presentarme, soy quinn fabray y puedes llamarme – se quedo pensativa- quinn, no me gustan los sobrenombres –y dejaba su mano al aire esperando ser estrechada-

R-se quedo pensativa y despues sonrio, aquello le parecia subrealista pero le gustaba- rachel berry – y estrecho su mano con la suave mano de quinn- pero puedes llamarme rach, asi me llama la gente mas cercana

Q- entonces seras rach para mi- mostrando una sonrisa- y puedo sentarme o te molesta mi presencia

R-si –quinn la miro sorprendida- dijo, si puedes sentarste, no me molesta tu presencia

Q-oh vaya, por un momento pensé que te habia disgustado –dijo con un tono bromista- sabia que no era un buen dia para venir de rojo

R-sonreia, la segunda vez que lo hacia y la causa la rubia sonriente que tenbia enfrente- el rojo te sineta bien, es sexy y lindo

Q- ¿me veo sexy? –lo decía con un tono de sorpresa pero sin perder el coqueteo

R- se sonrojaba- y linda, también linda

Q- reia, aquello prometia ir bien- veo que te gusta la bebida cara

R-no entendía hasta que volvió la vista a la barra y vio el Martini que minutos antes la rubia habia pedido- o no, ese me lo han invitado a mi me gustan mas los cocteles de fruta y sin alcohol- señalaba el que tenia en la mano

Q-te lo han invitado, veo que no soy la única que poso sus ojos en ti

R-ok,- la morena no era tonta y tanto elogioi no podía ser normal, asi que su tono fue mas serio –quinn, intentas ligar conmigo

Q- tu que crees – y le regalaba un guiño-

R-no creo que…..- era interrumopida por el hombre que hace mas de media hopra las buscaba

Eliot- al fin las encuentro- las observaba algo sorprendido- veo que ya se conocer, eso es bueno ya que pronto…

Q- le interrumpió no queria que su estrategia se fuera por un caño y estab segura que Eliot diria algo relacionado con la película- si Eliot y tenias razón es una chica muy simpatica pero sobre todo guapa- le guiñaba nuevamente y volvia su vista a Eliot- podemos hablar

Eliot- si claro

Q- te dejo rach y fue un gusto conocerte, no te olvides de mi, que pronto tendras noticias mias

R-aquel comentario la habia sacado de casillas- entonces hast apronto quinn

Eliot- ahora vuelvo contigo rachel

R- si- los observaba retirarse entre risas-

::

::

::

**_NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN._**

_Dejen sus comentarios_

_Espero les guste o disguste esta historia, ya saben cualquier cuestión ya sea buena, mala, duda o queja dejan un review… _

_Aclaro: Feliz Navidad para quienes la festejen_


	4. Chapter 4

**_NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN._**

::

::

**MUJER **

.

.

.

48 horas en total desde que se había rencontrado con rachel, en aquellas horas había pensado cada uno de sus movimientos y ya tenía todo perfectamente calculado, hablar con Eliot por teléfono y dejarle claro el plan que llevaría a cabo para que berry aceptara el protagonismo de la próxima película y ella lograra ser inversionista, habían sido las actividades de aquella mañana, lo siguiente según el plan era forzar un nuevo encuentro.

Quinn sabía que aquel encuentro le iba a provocar un intenso dolor físico ya lo meditaba y así como lo había pensado en las últimas horas lo llevaría a cabo en los próximos minutos. El edificio de rachel era grande y lujoso, la morena vivía en el sexto piso según la informante de quinn, que no era más que una mujer mayor que rondaba entre los 60-65 años y que al parecer era la encargada del edificio, la rubia ya espera en el extremo opuesto del edificio en lo que parecía ser una cafetería o eso dedujo después de inhalar el olor tan característico del cacao. Según la informante la mujer mayor que no dejaba de observarla desde el edificio, rachel berry saldría en 10 minutos a andar en bicicleta, lo hacia todos los días según le informaron y su plan consistía que en cuando saliera la morena y cruzara la calle, ella haría lo mismo produciendo un fuerte encontronazo imaginarse siendo atropellada por una mujer en bicicleta no le daba una buena sensación, pero quinn sabía que si quería que la morena la invitara a su departamento debería resultar lo bastante herida.

Q- pensaba una y otra vez "horas, horas preparando un plan, mentalizándome para ser atropellada, porque confié en una mujer mayor" y ahí estaba la segunda vez que le contaba girar su cuerpo-

R-**quinn**- repitió por segunda vez con el mismo tono de extrañes y con un café en mano**- pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Q- microsegundos para pensar en la mejor escusa- **me eh perdido**

R-su rostro no podía describirse era una mezcla de sorpresa, con desconfianza y completamente extrañada**- ¿perdido?-** tuvo que volver a repetirlo, por si había escuchado mal

Q-**si, tenía una junta de trabajo y me perdí, eso fue**- fue tan rápida su respuesta, que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarla por unos segundo

R**-¿una junta de trabajo?** –dijo no muy convencida y después observo su vestimenta de la rubia una y otra vez - **y con ropa deportiva**

Q-lanzo una mirada rápida a su vestimenta, y aquella nada tenía que ver con una mujer que tenía una junta de trabajo- **si bueno, es que… iba a salir a correr y entonces me llamaron y Salí con lo que llevaba puesto** –su nerviosismo era notorio, la vista era baja y se atropellaba con las palabras-

R-**entiendo, bueno dime qué dirección buscas, tal vez pueda guiarte**

Q-se maldigo una y otra vez por aquella pésima escusa que había utilizado**- dirección, la dirección por aquí la puse-** dijo mientras buscaba en las pocas bolsas de su vestimenta sin éxito alguno- **la eh perdido, vaya suerte**- dijo lamentándose

R-sonreía aquello era completamente extraño, y observar la palidez del rostro de quinn era verdaderamente divertido- **recuerdas el nombre de la calle**

Q**- bra… brens… brons… oh no..!... ****la eh olvidado**- con un tono de decepción-

R-**brenston** –dijo con tono seguro

Q- **Si claro, es esa… donde… donde esta? **–Jamás había tenido tantas complicaciones con el habla-

R-no lo soporto más y dejo escapar una carcajada que dejo desencajada a la rubia-

Q-**que… que pasa rachel** –sus mejillas eran de un rojo intenso-

R- **esa calle, no existe quinn, almenos aquí no**

Q-**oh vaya**- dijo lamentándose mientras bajaba el rostro apenada- **me has descubierto**

R- **eres mala mintiendo**

Q- **en ese caso tendré que ir al punto**

R- la miro con la sonrisa aun en su rostro- **sería lo mejor**

Q- **venia con las intensiones de provocar un encuentro entre nosotras y después de que me atropellaras con tu bicicleta me invitarías a tu casa donde sacaría mi mejor lado y te invitaría a cenar, al cine o lo que tu quisieras**

R- instantáneo así fue el cambio en su rostro, ahora era serio- **¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí? **–fue lo primero que acertó a decir

Q-**tengo contactos**

R**-¿santana?**

Q-algo apenada- **si** **fue ella, pero debo de aclarar que la eh obligado incluso torturado**

R- la miro aun con el gesto serio- **quinn, no creo que sea…**

Q**- no rachel, no te puedes negar, oh tendré que obligarte, me se unas canciones de tu poco agrado** –espero a que la morena respondiera pero no parecía con la intensión de hacerlo- **si quieres solo será un café, aquí** –dirigió la cafetería de su costado- **o si tienes trabajo yo puedo llevarte la comida **

R- **está bien quinn**

Q- **te parece hoy a las 8 pm**–su reacción fue rápida, observo como rachel bajaba la mirada y aquello no era más que una señal de que no podría- **oh mañana desayunamos**

R- **tengo mucho trabajo quinn**

Q-**perfecto, entonces te llevo la comida ¿a qué hora?**

R- **siempre eres tan insistente**

Q-**Solo con aquello que me gusta… **

R-sonrojada tuvo que inhalar varias veces antes de hablar**- a las 3:30 en el teatro New Amsterdam**

Q- **bien, ¿tarta o flan?**

R- la miro extrañada- **eh…**

Q- **tienes razón llevare ambas** –la miro por unos segundos los necesarios para darle el tiempo a rachel de asimilar lo que sucedía y después volvió hablar- **entonces hasta la comida…**

R-**ok…**

Q-se inclino un poco y depósito un beso en la mejilla derecha de rachel, luego la miro a los ojos y le susurro- **gracias rach** –después se giro y dio dos o tres pasos antes de ser detenida por una voz

R-**quinn…!-** espero a que la mirara, para hablar nuevamente**- por cierto, para la otra no intentes morir atropellada, vivo ahí…**-dirigió el edificio frente a ella**- piso 7 numero 23-**

Q-miro el edificio por unos segundos luego volvió su vista a la morena y sonrió- **lo se rach** –le guiño y volvió a recuperar su trayecto.

::

::

::

**_NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN._**

_Dejen sus comentarios_

_Espero les guste o disguste esta historia, ya saben cualquier cuestión ya sea buena, mala, duda o queja dejan un review… _

_Aclaro: _

_Esta historia "only venus" seria el final de mi primera historia "Estrella de venus"_ s/9553921/1/Estrella-de-venus. Sería algo así como la segunda parte. Para los que me preguntaron si ya se conocían rachel y quinn, la respuesta es sí.

_**Feliz año nuevo**__ la próxima actualización seria el 3 de enero ya saben cuestión de fiestas *-*_


End file.
